crescent_clanfandomcom-20200216-history
Thicket
This page is under construction pls do not edit "Even the strength of a tiger is no match for the heart of a lion" Basic Info. Description Here's his pelt. He's mainly dark brown, (the darkest on AJ) with a chesnut bro wn underbelly and muzzle. He has chestnut toes and a chestnut tail tip. He has pale-cream spots that are thinner than your average polka-dots. He has a pale-cream blaze above his muzzle that goes between his eyes. As for texture, it's very curly (but not long) because he's a LaPerm. IT'S A SPECIAL TEXTURE OUO. He has h0t green eyes and he's very big, burly and muscular o3o. Personality Thicket is, overall, extremely cheerful. Because of his youth, he doesn't know much but he loves all of those things anyway. He's also pretty curious. He isn't easily frightened by much of anything, and rather enjoys any challenge given to him. Then again, he is very reckless. He's easily distracted, but that don't stop him from being sweg. He is clumsy and though it's temporary, he's not really smart. He loves trees and climbing, and that hobby will grow as he is more able to climb. So far, he doesn't like the smell of herbs or really, herbs at all. But ye, this will all continue. Theme song Eh, I'll explain more of this later. But, I think the top lyric line in there is "never gonna live if you're scared to die". Family Tree This will probably all be a giant W.I.P, because I'll continue to find 'em all o3o. like pokemon SCREAMS IF LE FAMILY TREE BE CHANGING THEN YA'LL CAN EDIT THIS Mother- Crypticheart, pixie908 {step-mom} Nox, Ari1442 ''' '''Father- Yukio, itfromscratch Sister(s)- Fern, emoangels; Wild, furryfriend33140; Robin, Understandings Brother(s)- Yuko, (forgot his username :L) Grandmother (father's side)- Angel, Sosickof Grandfather (father's side)- Chain, chaineddown Grandmother (mother's side)- Wish, xxslystarxx Grandfather (mother's side)- Flame, Pacification Aunt(s)- Autumnlight, sakura36; Solar, {step-aunt} sassysyd; Rika, Fascinates; Silverkit, reindeerider123; Vani, halecat; Autumn, Sparklekiewart Uncle(s)- Chain, {step-uncle}, chainneddown Stats NOTE: ''I don't do 10 out of 10, mainly because I do not believe any of my ocs are perfect at somethin' :P'' Strength- 8 out of 10 Speed- 8 out of 10 Smarts- 7 out of 10 (temporarily) Leadership- 7 out of 10 Pride- 9 out of 10 Fighting- 7 out of 10 Hunting- 7 out of 10 Climbing- 9 out of 10 Swimming- 4 out of 10 Herb knowledge- 1 out of 10 Tracking- 3 out of 10 (because he's easily distracted) Emotional strength- 8 out of 10 Socialness o3o- 9 out of 10 Abilities, disabilities, and talents Thicket is already born with a love for climbing. So, his body is basically built for it. Curved claws, a flatter muzzle just in case he doesn't bump it against the bark, a long tail meant to balance him while climbing, and strong muscles in his front legs to help pull him up. He has sensitive paw pads that can sometimes feel how sturdy a branch is by gently placing his paw on it. Likes Overall, he loves friends and family. He loves having fun with them (or you, because you're probably mwer friend reading this) and knows how to have a laugh. He enjoys climbing and the things that will push him to his limits. He has a joy for dares and any challenge (ya bruh, take me on for truth or dare). Dislikes He hates it when his companions are hurt, and will usually try in some way to make them feel better. Or he might blow his head off from anger o3o. He isn't a fan of rules, either. He also doesn't love bright lights. He doesn't like caverns or tunnels, because they make him feel trapped. His greatest fear is abandonment, because he feels like that reality is much closer than any other of his fears. Coolio facts about him #1, Thicket has claws that are slightly more hooked and curved than an average cat's, because he's a climbing type of pokemon :P #2, 'His eyes can see a tad bit better in the dark than some cats. '#3, 'His ears are sort of floppy. If his head shook wildly, then they might flop around. (Note, it won't randomly flop, but they're basically more flexible.) '#4, His supah curly fur makes him more vulnerable to ticks, so if he becomes an elder one day, ya'll better watch out ):3 #5, 'He has reallyyy short whiskers ouo '#6, '''He has a slight limp from his first battle Le News for his OC This is basically where I'll write down a big part of what's been happening in his life, like his apprentice ceremony or a new family member or something. Needless to say, this'll be constant and I'll try to edit it as much as I can ouo '''6/29/2016- Thicket is born, at 5:12 PM! He is firstborn of his littermates. '''6/29/2016- '''Sadly, Angel, his grandmother, has died while falling from a tree. '''7/3/2016- '''Thicket has his first fight! Nobody won. (btw, not a playfight or a spar) '''7/5/2016- '''Another big fight with Ghostkit! Le Thicket has a twisted paw '''Idk the date- '''Thicket's mother, Cryptic, leaves and his father, Scream, becomes mates with Nox! '''7/25/2016- '''Thicket has become an apprentice! His mentor is Houndclaw '''7/29/2016- '''Thicket's mentor, Houndclaw, has left Crescentclan. W.I.P Category:Original Characters Category:Kit Category:Feline